dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-36194274-20190409071314/@comment-47.187.8.36-20190409085112
I'm glad to see that someone is a little more straightforeward with their reasoning. I can appreciate that, yet there is still much that doens't really address what anyone has been saying. I'm going to go through this point by point because you were nice enough to number them. But firstly, I want to say that what is consistent throughout your argument is that most of what you say applies to the real world but not to the mangan or the anime. I don't really know much about rural Japan, but I don't really think you should compare it to a series that is already unrealistic just in its premise. It is good to look at a story on its own merit, though you can make comparisons in some niche cases. 1. No one is arguing about tomboys being related to transmen. They are completely separate. Someone identifying as a boy is different than someone's "gender expression" alligning more with a boy's. To be clearer: gender identity does not equal gender expression. They are separately studied issues. "''a''nd ''how she refers to herself doesn't affect how others refer to her." ''This does not really seem to be true. Within the manga, charaters continue to refer to Dororo as a boy even when they know he's biologically female. The only exception in the manga being Hyakkimaru at the end of the manga when he refuses to refer to Dororo by male pronouns because the manga gets really weird sometimes about how Hyakkimaru is enlightened and can talk and understand gender even though he was blind and deaf for the majority of his life. Just because the author may or may not say differently (honestly I would have no way of knowing if you are lying or not beacsue I don't know the Japanese language) because Dororo does indeed identify as male, and it's good to respect that. There are pictures that are listed in the comment section on the second page that show this so you don't have to go to the actual manga to search for the quotes. 2. Trans people have existed far beyond the timeframe you give here, I'm sure you're aware. I don't even think Dororo was the first trans person to be presented in anime. I can't remember what the anime/manga was called, but I'm positive that there was a trans character there. Japan has actually been far more open about crossdressers(okama) and trans people during this timeframe as well; far more than the U.S. has ever been. Many of their ancestors were homosexual and have been accepted despite such evidence. 3. kinda what I just said above. Once again, tomboyish people are different from trans people. I've stated this many times, but Dororo knows he's biologically female, yet he identifies as male by taking on a boy's mannerisms, wearing boy's clothes, and, you guessed it, identifying as male and yelling at others who tell him differently. You aren't really representing anyone's argument fairly. I dont know if that's better or worse than the 80 i.q. takes below.